


Summer Lovin'

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean and Cas love to be naked - whenever, wherever. They try to focus on studying for school, but it doesn't last too long (did we really ever expect it to?). Dean and Cas' eventual compromise will turn out to be better than either could have dreamed.Inspired by The Gay Sex Positions Guide website, specifically one image in particular under the "Rare Positions" tab. For image, please go to this link: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b28700e4c61e9a043e97504e7a262fb6/tumblr_p8vhb5JJlk1xqr2fio1_400.jpg





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/gifts).



It was rare for Dean and Cas to wear clothes if they weren’t strictly required. Both Dean and Cas were emancipated minors, so they were free to do what they wanted. They lived in a house that they shared with a couple other guys. Cas was the first to propose free-range nudity, thanks to the “live and let live” philosophy he grew up with.

It was a breezy afternoon in early June that the two boys found themselves outside enjoying the sunshine, naked as the day they were born. There were a couple more weeks until school was out, so they were busy doing homework…at least, they _were_ busy five minutes ago. Now? Not so much.

Cas laid face-down in the hammock, reading a book assigned by his English teacher, while Dean was sprawled on the grass directly underneath him doing a mathematics problem set. As Dean rubbed his cock against the blades of grass for friction, he arched his back – causing his ass to come in direct contact with Cas’ dick that poked through one of the holes in the hammock. Cas didn’t have much leverage to move up and down (nor was he that interested in starting serious sexy times right now), so it was up to Dean if he wanted some action.

Dean rubbed his ass against Cas, feeling his dick move up and down Dean’s crack. He did this sporadically every couple of minutes for about a half hour until Cas became tired of his antics. Cas leaned over the hammock to get his boyfriend’s attention.

“Dean…” he warned.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean said, feigning innocence.

“Be a good boy.”

“But Cas…” he whined. “That’s not very fun.”

“Don’t make me put my clothes on. You know how much I hate that, and _I_ shouldn’t be punished for your tricks. I can behave – why can’t you?”

“Because you’re damn sexy and I can’t resist you?” Dean smiled and fluttered those long eyelashes. He knew exactly what he was doing. Cas’ resolve was crumbling more and more by the second.

“How about this: you finish your homework, I check to make sure the answers are correct, and if you get more than 90% of the questions right, then you can have your way with me?”

“Fine,” Dean pouted. Cas couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Dean looked when he was grumpy.

Cas swung his legs over to one side, causing Dean to ask “Where are you going now?”

“I am going in the house so I don’t distract you. Come find me when you are done.”

As Cas stood up and took his first step, Dean rolled over and grabbed Cas’ ankle. He tumbled to the ground.

“Found you!” Dean loomed above Cas, pinning his arms above his head. “You know how the saying goes, Cas – finders keepers, losers weepers. You’re mine now.”

“I think the only reason you have such good luck in life, Dean, is because your last name is WINchester. I think we should change your last name to LOSEchester so I can get a fair shot.”

“Hey, if I have to change my last name, I’m going to change it to Novak.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They had had several conversations similar to this one, beating around the bush and talking about their shared future in vague terms. The word _marriage_ hadn’t come up yet, but Dean had no doubt that it would eventually. Truth be told, he saw himself as the one asking Cas, instead of the other way around. Dean wasn’t in any rush, though. For now, he enjoyed these simple summer days and his best friend by his side (or you know, under him).

**Author's Note:**

> You were expecting a sex scene, weren't you? Yeah, so was I. You can call me a tease if it makes you feel better. I changed this into a fluffier ending at the last minute, but if you want a smuttier version of this one-shot, please comment and I'll gladly add another chapter!


End file.
